


Say Something

by 3DAO8MU



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DAO8MU/pseuds/3DAO8MU
Summary: Type：第三人称Tips：日式ABO/上班族paroAttention：生子有





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MICROH2CO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICROH2CO3/gifts).



> Type：第三人称  
> Tips：日式ABO/上班族paro  
> Attention：生子有

　　火神大我背着已经熟睡的火神幸也跟在黑子后头走进家门。黑子打亮公寓的大灯，电子钟的时间刚好跳到十一点整。  
　　回到家还没能立刻休息。将熟睡的儿子放到沙发上给他摘鞋除袜，火神又哄着他去洗个澡再继续睡觉，结果这孩子撒个娇的工夫，黑子再偏袒一下，就达成了“明天早起再洗澡”的约定。在这之后两个大人才拖着疲惫的身体一起在浴缸里晕乎乎泡了个热水澡。  
　　今天是应三岁的儿子“在入学前想要跟哲也和大我出去好好玩一次”的愿望，百忙里难得抽空的黑子和火神放弃难得的休息机会，答应他在下班以后，一家人出门溜达了一圈，还看了子供向的动画电影。  
　　比起工作加班或者办理入学的手续来说，能够全家一起这样娱乐一下至少更高兴。最后总算躺在枕头上的火神心想着明天又是朝九晚五的社畜生活；又想到眼下那种一头为幸也入学而忙碌，另一头在公司里又要负责接手刚入职的新人的辛苦日子，稍稍带着遗憾的沉重感就从坠坠的心头压到了眼皮上。  
　　黑子上厕所好慢啊，什么时候回来？火神现在想搂着他睡一觉。刚闭上眼，他所期待的淡淡香草气息就滑进了被窝。火神一伸手把他捞进怀里，黑子被他的动作带得打了个转，两个人嗤嗤笑起来。黑子抬脸在火神唇边印下一个晚安吻。  
　　睡前的晚安吻和醒来后的早安吻，再累也不能少。结婚四年以来，这种甜甜腻腻的小动作几乎已经成为仪式，早安吻和晚安吻，还有外出归来以后总能接受到对方暖洋洋的“欢迎回来”，然后，就算有孩子在旁边看着，他们也会毫无顾忌地拥抱与亲吻——  
　　一面是这样热恋般腻味的相处方式，而一面又有了早已经习惯对方陪伴在身边的归属感，命定的联系让他们从相遇那刻起就注定填满对方的人生。  
　　在十分重视人类第二性征的这个社会，黑子是生来就拥有性冷淡体质的Omega。然而性冷淡的体质并不意味着黑子就可以免受身为Omega每个月必经的发情之苦，反而是比一般拥有性欲的发情期更加无以排解的难受。直到刚毕业入职那天和同期职员火神的相遇，他身上特有的雄性Alpha的气味将黑子从冷淡的发情期之苦中解救出来。不知道是不是因为传闻中“命运之番”的神奇力量，两个人从初遇到最后完全标记结番的过程，用的时间还不到半年。也是在那第一次的性交中，毫无防备地顺利孕育了那个属于他们的小生命。  
　　火神还记得那天在阳台黑子说出“遇到火神君真是太好了”的模样，这一刻的记忆非常清晰，他甚至记得自己当时喝酒喝得微醺，透过雾一样的迷蒙看向和他对视的黑子，有那么一霎那，在火神看来，湛蓝的眼波迷人得超越了酒精带来的醉意。火神甚至还记得那种脸颊倏然发烫的感觉。他说不好自己这份心意究竟是从什么时候开始的，命运是件非常奇妙的事。  
　　凉丝丝的唇在嘴角稍停片刻后离开，留下濡湿清甜的香草味气息。火神想着记忆里那道诱人的目光睁开眼，在被窗帘晕染的昏暗月色里和黑子对视。  
　　“火神君辛苦了。”  
　　“噢，”火神用拇指抚摸黑子的唇，“你累了吧？”  
　　摩挲着柔软唇部的手被黑子握住，带着体温差距的一点点凉意，纤细的手指嵌入火神的指缝。黑子将脸凑得更近，带着挑逗的气息又探出舌尖在同样的位置落下亲吻。  
　　“稍微觉得有点寂寞。”  
　　“……什么啊？”  
　　“累了以后反而会想做呢，我是这么觉得的。火神君呢？”  
　　这下火神才反应过来，那不是晚安吻。  
　　自从幸也出生后，两个人就开始彼此称呼名字。虽然最开始因为难为情之类的原因曾经有过小小的纠结，不过为了孩子同时也为了摆脱诸如“咦你们两个明明结婚了却还是这样称呼好奇怪”之类的无聊追问，总算也是克服了下来，并且已经将这样的称谓培养成了习惯。在听到幸也在他一周岁的生日时说出的第一声“Tai Ga”以后，火神对改变称呼这一点就再也没有什么怨言。  
　　原先的称呼也没有被彻底抛弃。越是在需要肌肤相亲的时刻，故意换上带有疏离感的称谓，所带来的新鲜感就似乎越是具有催情效果。这是他们两个人独有的默契约定。黑子刚才叫他“火神君”。  
　　“嗯？”对方的心思火神已经完全了解，“可是这个月的发情期不太稳定吧，你最近也一直都没好好休息，没事吗？”  
　　自从和火神结番之后，黑子的发情期一向在大约每月初到来。而且因为每次的发情都能得到来自火神十分周全的抚慰，所以即使是在发情期内的反应也愈趋平和。在刚生下幸也的那两个月，曾经也有过那么一小段时间碰到过发情期不稳定的状况：一方面是时间上的问题，另一方面则是发情的时候对火神的Alpha信息素产生的性欲太过强烈，以至于在剧烈的性交活动里使得他自己的身体吃不消。  
　　当时问过医生说是因为过度劳累之类的外因，恰好又的确是碰上了事务繁忙的时候，火神担心黑子下次发情期到来时又要吃三年前那样的苦头。  
　　然而黑子露出保证的笑容。  
　　“没关系的。”  
　　“你这家伙，”火神伸出二指轻轻揉捏黑子小巧柔软的下巴，“现在信誓旦旦的，到时候难受起来怎么办啊？”  
　　“大我君还记得我们上一次做是什么时候的事了吗？”  
　　“啊，你这么一说果然……”  
　　忙碌的事务几乎压得他们喘不过气来，除了平常的亲吻以外根本没有可以亲密的精力和机会。即使两个人已经结婚四年，但也不过都是二十多岁的男人，火神承认在“黑子严重不足”的这段时间里，不知道是因为命运之番还是什么别的生理层面的不可抗力，总之他根本没办法一心扑在工作上。  
　　黑子凑到火神耳边轻轻吹气，放上最后一根稻草：“虽然并不是发情，但我现在是非常想要做爱的心情。”  
　　好吧。不管明天会累成什么样子，总之就趁现在彻底高兴一下吧。  
　　火神捏着黑子的下巴吻了上去，甘愿将所有气息都染上清甜的香草味道。同时一如往常，被亲吻夺去呼吸的黑子用手搂住了他的脖子。两个人在被窝里滚作一团，直到夜晚的丝丝凉意都升腾成炽热的吐息。情欲催使的混沌之间火神下意识做出久违的熟悉的动作：从枕头底下摸到那个小方盒子，拿出——  
　　“呃、哲也。”火神的动作突然停顿，黑子乘在他身上还在不停地亲吻。“……黑子，等一下！”  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　火神把避孕套的空盒子拿给他看。  
　　“套套没有了啊。”  
　　“……”  
　　没有什么比这种事更加让人扫兴的了，黑子的沉默让火神更加抓耳挠腮起来。  
　　“啊啊真是的！之前根本都不记得这事了，怎么就给忘了呢？”  
　　然而刚刚还表示“非常想要做”的黑子本人却十分宽容地捧着火神的脸说：  
　　“没关系噢，大我君。”  
　　没有抱怨也没有责怪，火神感动之余也生出内疚的心情，“难为你这么有兴致，等到下一次估计又不知道是什么时候……”  
　　结果黑子又把身体贴上来说道：“不用那么麻烦，我们继续就好了。”  
　　“哈？”火神握住黑子的肩膀把他拔开，“说什么傻话啊？你忘了你是怎么怀上幸也的吗？没有套套会……”  
　　“没关系的。”  
　　黑子的性欲反常的高涨，用近乎撒娇的低语哄了那么一句后又捧着火神的脸开始接吻。火神根本无力招架他的挑逗，扶着黑子的腰吻了一会儿后情欲被点燃，血液流经周身沸腾到指尖，回过神来自己已经把黑子罩在身下。  
　　“我说啊，”火神喘息着用最后的理智抽离出清醒的神志，“那个……”  
　　“……我的裤子都已经被火神君脱掉了还有什么话啊。”  
　　“就是现在讲才来得及啊，听我说！我等一下可不能保证会不会在里面忍不住……”  
　　“请务必射在里面。”黑子伸出双臂抱住火神的脖子，作出坚定的宣告。  
　　“大我君已经有好久都一直在戴着套套做了不是吗？我们这次刚好就来这样试试看吧，不是发情期的话受孕率没有那么高，况且中出的感觉不是很棒吗？就当是一直以来辛苦的补偿好了。”黑子眯眼露出近乎妖精般挑逗的微笑，“还有接下来的日子也要加油，互相的。”  
　　“你、黑子啊。”  
　　额头靠着额头，在近距离下，火神眼里的黑子今天晚上的表现太性感也太帅气了，四年的结婚生活下来，火神几乎已经忘记了他原本是个性冷淡这回事。更何况看看他现在这个样子，谁也不可能会想到最开始那个性冷淡扑克脸讲话一丝感情也没有的黑子哲也。  
　　黑子牵过火神的手打断他乱七八糟的思绪。  
　　“想要避孕也不是只有用套套这一个方法，过后我会记得好好吃药的。”越过附着在性器上浅薄的毛发，黑子缓缓把大手放到小腹上，说出嚣张的话。  
　　“所以今天晚上，请火神君不要客气地把精液都给我。”  
　　  
　　  
　　东京的赏樱季在人们的想象中永远弥漫着和式的浪漫，洋洋洒洒的粉白花吹雪带来的温馨气氛替换了冰雪消弥的早春凉意，火神幸也就读的幼儿园门口就是一条栽满樱花树的小街。因为家长都是公司职员的缘故，幸也每次放学后都要被托管在幼稚园直到家长下班才能来接他回家。不过多亏了这些漂亮的樱花，刚上学没多久还不太习惯这种日子的幸也，可以和几个伙伴得到老师的批准在幼稚园门口范围内溜达，也不至于太寂寞。  
　　今天是周五，是自他开学以来将要迎来第二个周末的日子。此刻的火神幸也正用一根不知道哪里捡来的细树枝在地上拨弄粉白色的花瓣，一抬头就看到有人对他挥舞着手臂。  
　　“喂！幸也！”  
　　细细的树枝马上被丢下，哒哒的脚步在细碎的粉白色之间扬起细尘。幸也从老师手里接过书包然后告别，敬语和鞠躬像他受黑子耳濡目染的那样，一点也没差。  
　　“老师再见！”  
　　红色头发的男孩朝着站在樱树下的红头发男人跑过去。看似温馨的景象配上他们之间的对话又是另一种风味。  
　　“啊，臭老头啊。”  
　　跟对老师的彬彬有礼完全不一样，男孩一到火神面前就完全换了一副面孔。  
　　“那副失望的表情太明显了吧你这家伙！”  
　　“才没有，说好了今天是哲也来接的嘛。”  
　　虽然嘴上这么说，可是小小的手还是握住了火神的食指。这个动作对父子俩来说已经熟练成自然——从幸也只有几个月大开始，火神无意把食指贴在他小小的掌心前，幸也第一次握住了他的食指——手上保持这个动作，火神领着小火神往前走。  
　　“走吧走吧，待会儿要错过电车了。”  
　　“啊，我想吃雪糕！”  
　　“不行，回家就吃饭了。”  
　　“臭老头！”  
　　“你好烦啊！”  
　　除了这些简单的拌嘴以外，火神和幸也就再没有对话了。纷纷扬扬散落着樱花瓣的小街很快走到尽头，在等待信号灯的时侯小家伙又踌躇着嘟囔：  
　　“所以怎么不是哲也来接我啊？”  
　　“哲也他今天身体不舒服，自己去医院了。”  
　　“生病了？！”  
　　幸也小小的脑瓜里关于生病的记忆并没有多少，事实上他是个很健康的孩子，在他仅有的记忆中，也就剩下不知道多久以前的那次打针的经历。医院对小孩子来说总是令人望而生畏的，有家长陪同尚且如此，幸也又想到哲也要一个人去医院，就露出心疼的样子。  
　　“是啊，现在应该回家了吧。”火神的心情和儿子一样，他看起来像是不满地挠挠脑袋。  
　　这几天黑子都睡得很早，在公司上班的时候也总是精神恍惚无精打采，火神怀疑是早春天凉导致的感冒，可是黑子也只是没精神而已。好在终于熬到了周五，火神打算让黑子周末好好休息，还打算推掉相田部长说明天周六晚上要在公园举行的赏花会。结果却被黑子埋怨作过分担心，连下班打算去医院都说不需要他陪同，要火神先来接儿子放学。  
　　幸也的诞生是个意外，然而对黑子来说却是个越来越让他感到幸福的存在。这个孩子几乎和火神这个名字一样，不论是性格还是外表都完美地遗传自火神——甚至在“喜欢黑子”这一点上，也处处要跟火神大我一较高下。  
　　听火神谈到黑子的时候，幸也平时没什么表情变化的扑克脸总是会描上更多情绪色彩。他扬起头盯着火神露出担忧的神色。  
　　火神和幸也回到家的时候是黑子开的门。一见到黑子，小家伙抢在火神前头马上扑过去，霸道地占有哲也的第一个拥抱。  
　　“欢迎回来。”  
　　“哲也生病了吗？”  
　　“不是什么大问题，谢谢幸也关心我。”  
　　“大我他竟然让你一个人去医院！”  
　　“我是大人嘛。”  
　　“难受的话我会给你唱‘痛痛飞走了’噢……”  
　　“嗯，谢谢你。”  
　　火神用钥匙锁好公寓门口转过身来，看到幸也小小的手捧着黑子的脸，蓄着红色短发的小脑袋靠上去，在黑子唇边留下甜甜的亲吻。  
　　幸也叫着：“痛痛飞走啦 ~”  
　　黑子向火神投去开心的一瞥，露出的笑容好像在发光。  
　　  
　　等待火神做晚饭的时间，幸也在沙发上蹭着黑子，眼睛闪闪地和他讲起今天在幼稚园发生的事。无非是看到什么新奇的东西，这孩子总是“厉害！好厉害！”地这样描述。平时黑子总是听得很耐心，但也许是因为生病，今天却一直垂下眼睛疲惫地揉捏着太阳穴。  
　　“怎么了？”火神突然出现，坐到黑子另一侧，揽过他的肩，“果然是生病了吧？”  
　　“不行！”小家伙一看到火神和黑子亲密的样子就撅起嘴巴抗议，然而他深知，大多数时候仅仅停留在言辞和表情上的抗议都是无效的，于是幸也小腿一迈，直接跨在黑子身上宣示主权。  
　　黑子也自然地抬手揽住孩子的背不让他乱动得摔倒。  
　　“原因其实并不是生病什么的……”  
　　黑子还没说完，怀里的小鬼就被火神拎开，打断了他的话。  
　　“你这家伙也太粘人了！”  
　　“哼！臭老头！”  
　　“让人好好休息啊，没看到哲也不舒服吗？”火神说着从茶几拿起刚刚端过来的水递给黑子，“给。已经能吃饭了，还是说你想先休息？”  
　　黑子喝了一口，微笑着摇摇头说：“我完全没事的。”  
　　火神摸着黑子的脸说：“你看起来心情不错嘛。”  
　　“那是当然的了……”  
　　“啊——”看着二人又开始制造放闪结界，一旁的幸也揪着眉毛嘴巴撅得朝天高。他赌气地跳下沙发，发出生气的信号，“臭老头！”  
　　“真是的，这臭小鬼……”  
　　火神盯着儿子跑开的背影忿忿地嘟囔——说到“臭老头”这个爱称，其实多半归功于青峰。要是他早知道那混蛋无意间调侃的一句“火神你真是个臭老头脾气”以后会变成这样的结果，那天他打死黄濑都不会留青峰在家里吃饭的。  
　　不过黑子却总是说：“这样的火神君们很可爱噢”。  
　　倒不是因为火神不喜欢儿子这样称呼，也不是因为黑子竟然为那臭小鬼帮腔，而是火神觉得，黑子有时候对幸也的态度实在太宠溺了。这样不好。  
　　“我说啊，哲也。”火神又一次试探着提醒黑子，“小鬼那个臭脾气，你不要太惯着他了。”  
　　黑子一如既往地不把火神的提示当回事：“小孩子就是爱撒娇的嘛。”  
　　“惹你生气的时候该说还是要说啊。”  
　　“但是，我完全没办法因为撒娇这种事情对他生气，”黑子低头搓着手，抬眼看着火神说：“幸也越长越像你了。”  
　　看着幼小的火神君依赖着自己这种事对黑子来说高兴都来不及。然而火神却反驳道：  
　　“那种性格恶劣的小鬼哪里像我？！”  
　　“当然我还是最喜欢大我君了，可不是谁都能有这么帅气的眉毛噢。”  
　　“/////什么话都被你说完啦！”  
　　“大我君是不会理解我的心情的。”  
　　“……嘁。”  
　　黑子突然在沙发上摆正了坐姿，郑重地把水杯放下，把手塞进火神温热的手心里，正色道：  
　　“火神君既然说幸也性格不好，那有没有站在幸也的角度想过呢？”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“幸也爱撒娇的原因，说不定是因为他很孤独啊。我和大我君都有工作，周末还经常要加班，所以根本就没办法天天陪着他不是吗？之前一个人在家的时候也只有二号可以一起玩，在我们能陪他的那么有限的时间里，幸也当然是更爱撒娇一些的了。”  
　　“你这么说也没错啦……”  
　　“所以说要是有人可以陪他的话，我相信幸也的性格也会变好的。”  
　　黑子微侧着脑袋盯住火神，有什么事情欲语还休，不知道是不是因为生病的憔悴使然，眼底氤氲的某种暧昧的气息和脸颊的红晕迟迟不散。火神觉得今天的黑子总给人一种反常又熟悉的感觉，怎么说，好像比较情绪化，表情也丰富了很多。  
　　“真是的，你这家伙对他也太温柔了……”火神倾身把黑子拥在怀里，“说起来，我们结番那时候你就已经怀上那家伙了。”  
　　“嗯……”  
　　“我们也是结番那天才确认关系的吧？”  
　　“是，怎么了吗？”靠在火神胸膛上的黑子听出他的声音变得稍微低沉了一些。  
　　“没什么。”火神的下巴在黑子的头发上蹭了两下，捏着他的手指说：“就是觉得，和只有你的我们两个人独处的时间太珍贵了。我还没来得及好好享受独占你的时间，你就被抢走了……总觉得哪里很可惜。”  
　　“哪有这种事情，你是父亲啊，说什么孩子气的话。”  
　　“这个我当然知道啦……只是现在想想，我们两个人独处的时间也完全不是自己安排的，结番马上就怀孕了，特别是你怀孕到幸也刚出生那时候，工作就不提了，连睡觉都不安稳。”  
　　“火神君的意思是，觉得带小孩子很辛苦？”  
　　“唔……你不觉得吗？啊不是，那什么、怀孕的时候你比我更受罪吧？”  
　　火神也不知道自己犯了什么邪，迷迷糊糊地说了些不着边际的东西以后没来由地失落，想等着黑子说点什么，可是黑子不说话了。火神低头往怀里看，黑子的脸上的红扑扑比刚才还要明显。  
　　不会真的生病了吧？火神满腹担忧地捧起黑子的脸，凑过去把脸颊贴在黑子的额头上试探温度。可是还没等火神感觉出什么来，黑子就挣扎着推开他：“……都说了不是发烧。”  
　　火神看到黑子臭着脸。  
　　还没等火神那句“怎么啦”问出来，幸也就抱着杯子一边小心翼翼一边又屁颠颠跑过来：  
　　“哲也喝水！”幸也双手很小心地捧着满满一杯水，边走杯口边满溢出来滴到地上。看着不禁让人想着这孩子会踩到水滑倒的糟糕场面。  
　　“要小心些啊。”黑子边叮嘱边伸手接过湿漉漉的杯子，溢出来的水沿着杯口渗进指缝里，手也变得湿漉漉了。  
　　“我接给哲也的水比臭老头的多！”  
　　火神嘘他道：“哲也喝我的那杯就够了，笨蛋，已经到处都弄得湿漉漉了啊！”  
　　但是火神才刚说完，黑子看也不看火神，就捧着满杯一口口全部喝掉了。把空杯放到旁边后抱住了扑向怀里的幸也，留火神悻悻在一旁。  
　　“才不是笨蛋呢，幸也是好孩子。”  
　　黑子的态度像是赌气的时候故意这么说给火神听似的。  
　　  
　　  
　　黑子身体的不适感已经持续了好几天，但也不是什么非常严重的症状，无非就是疲惫加刚起床时一点点偶尔的眩晕。正巧公司和幸也入学的事情也比较繁忙，刚开始谁也没当回事。可是黑子意识到，自己深种在体内的这股疲惫感似乎并不像以前一样，只是靠百里抽空的小憩就可以恢复过来。他越来越嗜睡，起床变得艰难而痛苦，回家后也只想着躺在床上把沉重的全身裹进柔软舒适的被窝里。早在去医院的两天以前，他就察觉到了——这种疲惫感很熟悉。  
　　虽然说是已经有了那样的猜测才会瞒着火神自己去医院，可是在得到检测结果的时候，黑子的胸口还是咯噔了一下，并且在那之后也毫无来由地一直忐忑着——自幸也之后，他的身体里又不小心被火神种下了一个生命。  
　　不，这个说法其实并不对，因为不是火神君的错。要说起来，原因得归黑子自己。那天本来不是适合做爱的好时候，可是黑子嚣张地说着“请把火神君的精液都给我”这样的话向火神索求，还信誓旦旦地说没有保险套也没关系，中出也没关系，他会吃药的。结果第二天不出意外地没睡好，公司的事情又忙得黑子晕头转向，就这么把吃药的事情忘得干干净净。  
　　再养育一个孩子是一件需要慎重决定的事情。这情况来得实在是猝不及防，以至于黑子这回拿不准火神的想法。从得到结果的那一刻起直到在家坐着等待火神君们回来，这件事究竟要怎么办才好，黑子都一直没能得出准确的答案。  
　　火神一回家换好衣服系上围裙，就在厨房忙着做饭，没有可以好好聊聊的机会。幸也倒是一回家就黏着黑子不肯撒手，黑子总是想不明白他和火神的孩子为何如此能言善道。但是抱着幸也暖洋洋的身体，黑子确信自己眼下强烈的幸福感来源于此。  
　　有那么一刻，黑子应该得到自己想要的答案了。所以火神说的那番话才会轻易就触怒心绪不宁的黑子。火神说“养小孩子很辛苦”这件事，黑子不能否认；况且在压力这么大的情况下措手不及地被宣布怀孕，怎么想火神也不可能会高兴吧；最糟糕的是，造成现在这个情况的罪魁祸首没有别人，全都是黑子自己作出来的。  
　　黑子没能向火神坦白“不是生病而是怀孕”的事实。本来是说开了就没问题的小矛盾，可是不知道是早孕反应使然还是今天黑子偏要钻自己的牛角尖，他总是对火神无心的那番话耿耿于怀。吃饭也因为躁郁的心情没了食欲，冲火神板着脸，没吃两口就撂下碗，借着疲累的由头跑到房间钻被窝去了。  
　　他窝在被子里胡思乱想，愧疚不安和委屈的情绪交织，不知道过了多久后终于陷入了睡眠。估计是最近真的累到了，这一觉睡得很长，再醒来已经是第二天熹微的清晨，窗帘后面露出一小块蓝紫色的天空和一粒即将殒灭于日光中的星星。苏醒的电波终于从眼皮流向身体各处，黑子动了动手指，这才感觉到紧紧嵌在自己指缝中的火神的温度。  
　　也许是火神睡前偷偷吻了吻黑子的手希望他不要生气了，也许是莫名其妙被黑子撂在一边的火神在睡眠里本能的索求行为，他们的手指也许就这么密密相系着过了一整个晚上。  
　　谁不委屈呢？黑子侧头盯着火神的睡颜这么想着，将手从相系的绵热中抽离出来，轻抚他的脸，还有帅气又特别的眉毛。黑子记得第一次见到他是作为刚入职的同期职员，好几个男孩子中间火神是最引人瞩目的那一个：近两米的挺拔身材、乍看下散发着典型Alpha气势的强大气场、还有与外表不符，听起来蹩脚而可爱的敬语。不过黑子记住这个家伙的第一印象，还是头天上班在厕所挨火神揍时眼前看到的最为抢眼的分叉眉毛——从那时狼狈的邂逅起，直到现在甚至更遥远的未来，黑子都切切实实地感受着火神对他无所不能的包容。明明只不过是无意间对自己坦白了寂寞的心情而已，因为这个就被无端置气的大我君才是最应该感到委屈的那一个。  
　　黑子难过地用食指在他脸上轻轻蹭了蹭，火神就醒了，他看起来像是混混沌沌地盯着黑子一动不动。  
　　“对不起。”  
　　“啊……犯不着为吵醒我睡觉就道歉吧。”火神大咧咧打了个呵欠，然后撒娇一样把黑子蹭在脸上的手埋到他的脖子下面去。  
　　“我并不是为那个道歉。”黑子把身体挪了挪，往火神的胸膛靠近。额头抵在那上面呼吸他在被窝里的热度，感到温暖的手揽住他的腰后，黑子低声重复：“火神君对不起。”  
　　“如果是因为生气就不好好吃饭的道歉，也不用对我说，”火神搭在腰上的手用大拇指使坏地掐了两下黑子的腹部，“对你自己的肚皮说吧，刚刚它拼命叫听着多可怜。”  
　　“……才没有叫，而且你刚刚明明一直在睡。”  
　　火神嘻嘻笑起来，他知道黑子被成功挑弄后的第一反应就是这种不服气的小驳辩。近距离下的一阵呼吸交缠后，黑子抬起脸，火神吻下去，静谧的深处渐渐泛起黏腻的交吻声。迷离之间有一秒，黑子的余光瞥到窗外的天色正在悄悄改变，那粒星光已经消失，唇舌分离的时候，黑子看到星星落在火神的眼睛里。  
　　他突然明白了火神所说的“珍贵的二人独处时光的缺失”是怎样一种遗憾，于是坦白的话到嘴边只叫出了火神的名字。  
　　火神抚摸着被润泽后的黑子的嘴唇，发出询问：“可以做吗，现在？”  
　　“抱歉，不可以。”  
　　黑子直视火神的眼睛，以最沉着的姿态回答。他期待火神毛毛躁躁地接上一句为什么，这样他或许就能有顺水推舟地坦白事实的勇气。  
　　结果火神只是抱抱他。“好吧。”  
　　莫名的失望与焦躁排山倒海席卷而来，黑子蹬开火神的怀抱，身体卷着被子滚到了床的另一头。过一会儿，黑子听着从后脑勺传来的火神的呼噜声，伴着清晨尚慵懒的夜雾晨光再次睡去。  
　　  
　　黑子再醒来时已经九点，不早了，火神的被窝果然已经空荡荡。他摸索着缓缓支撑起身体，体温散开的凉意无法驱散萦绕在眼前的困怠，披上外套的黑子想着今天要去父母家里把二号接回家，晚上还有赏花会——今天大概又是比昨天要更疲惫的一天，也许是孕状使然，也许不是。黑子算算日子，不记得怀上幸也后的这个时间会出现如此疲乏的症状，然后他得出结论：现在感到疲累的原因一定是因为不安带来的心力交瘁。  
　　黑子现在有点后悔，当时火神替他挡掉赏花会的议程时自己非是不肯，还倒打一耙说他婆婆妈妈。连他自己都察觉出了自己最近的情绪变得有些反复无常。  
　　“早上好。”  
　　黑子搓着眼睛出来时，看到一大一小父子俩在客厅玩滚篮球。一看到黑子，幸也二话不说就撇下火神，哒哒跑过来冲他仰起脸，今天的他仍然要跟大我争抢哲也的第一个早安吻。黑子也总是配合地蹲下，由着小家伙抿着嘴往他的嘴巴上碰。  
　　“哲也！早上好！”幸也的声音元气满满。  
　　“呐，幸也！”火神用脚背把球滚给幸也，“你现在可以拍球了，去阳台。”  
　　两个人看着小家伙欢呼着抱起球跑到一边去的样子不禁莞尔，相视一笑后，火神挽着黑子的腰缠绵地索要了属于他的早安吻，在孩子看不见的地方额头抵着额头。  
　　“那家伙天生就是派来跟我抢你的吧？”  
　　“我没关系啊，反正都是火神君。”  
　　“啊啊，那我可要加油了。”  
　　“是这样噢。”  
　　靠在墙边像这样厮磨打趣一阵后，黑子的心情看起来很不错，脸上带着可爱的笑容与红晕。火神在黑子乱糟糟的脑袋上揉了一把，说道：“去洗漱吧。想吃什么，给你煎个蛋行不行？”  
　　“可以。”  
　　幸也突然抱着篮球哒哒跑过来，轻快地问道：“阳台上有二号的窝和狗粮！今天是不是要去把二号接回家！去奶奶家里！”  
　　火神回答他：“是啊，今天二号就要回家啦。”  
　　幸也开心得一蹦一跳，末了又追问道：“那晚上的赏花会也带上二号吗？”  
　　“当然咯。”  
　　之前因为工作繁忙的缘故，火神和黑子两个人几乎每天都需要加班，偶尔连周末的时间都忙得停不下来，这样一来幸也和二号就只能暂时托付给黑子的父母照顾。原先幸也和二号是一起住到那边去的，不过幸也后来入学后就先回家了。现在算起，二号已经在那边住了将近一个月。  
　　平时只要能腾出空来，黑子一家每个月都会回来一趟探望长辈，不过这段时间实在忙不过来，只好拖到好不容易不需要加班也没有杂事的这个周末。由于火神和黑子都是上班族的缘故，幸也在这边待的机会也多，他是最开心的，跟黑子一样，他也和他自己的奶奶非常亲近。在出发前他特地带上了那朵从幼稚园带回来的纸花要送给奶奶，说是作为在上学后第一次去看奶奶送的礼物。这纸花他做了三个，一个给黑子，一个放在二号窝里，连火神都没有，最后一个要送给奶奶。火神纳闷是不是只有长得像黑子才能获得这份殊荣。  
　　“汪！汪汪！”  
　　还没等一家三口走到门口，就已经听到二号从院子里传来的叫声。幸也急切地跳下火神的臂弯跑过去，和拼命摇着尾巴的二号扑个满怀，小狗粗糙的舌头拼命舔他的脸。  
　　“二号！好久不见！”“……汪！”  
　　“妈妈，我们来了。”  
　　虚掩着的门被人推开，黑子的母亲笑眯眯地看着和二号滚作一团的小鬼说：“幸也来啦！”  
　　“奶奶！”  
　　“啊拉拉，不要坐在院子里，衣服不都弄脏了嘛。”她把幸也从地上牵起来拍了拍，才抬起头笑着跟火神和黑子打招呼：“哲也的奶奶在厨房做饭，都快进屋里来吧。”  
　　家里不算大，但是被打理得很舒适。院子里栽着各类花草，室内也摆放了鲜花，看得出黑子一家都是非常热爱生活的性格。黑子的父亲泡好茶，黑子的奶奶从厨房出来打了个照面，说午饭就快做好了，母亲则开心地抱着幸也帮他坐在椅子上，二号在他们旁边拼命摇摇尾巴。只是简单的午饭却因为人多而显得郑重，从小在单亲家庭里长大的火神也只有在和黑子结婚后才切切实实感受到这样的家庭氛围。  
　　黑子的奶奶身体很健朗，每逢他们回家就一定要亲自下厨，火神也每次都进去给她打下手，得到奶奶拍着他的背呵呵笑着说“真是贤惠的好孩子”的评价。  
　　在饭桌上，幸也拿出纸花送给黑子的母亲。  
　　“奶奶收下这个樱花——请！”  
　　用樱粉色纸片裁剪出来花瓣的形状又拼贴到一起，上面画上了细细的纹路，看起来非常精致可爱。  
　　“呀，真谢谢你！”母亲笑得合不拢嘴。  
　　黑子的父亲却笑道：“那是什么呀？敬语吗？”  
　　奶奶说：“还真不愧都是火神啊。”  
　　“什么嘛？幸也明明会好好说敬语的，他绝对是故意的！”  
　　黑子的母亲替火神打圆场：“大我君这次没有弄错敬语了呢。”  
　　当然了，这是黑子事先好好教给他的，等下走出门去估计就把敬语的正确用法忘光光了。四年来他的长进似乎只有不再害怕二号这一点。  
　　“大我君，最近工作很紧张吧？”父亲这么问道。  
　　“啊，是。我和哲也这个月总是要加班，不过好在也已经差不多要忙完了。”  
　　“忙完了就好啊，虽然是年轻人但是也要注意身体才行，不要老是围着工作啊小孩子什么的拼命转。”  
　　“是，我明白的。”  
　　母亲也看着黑子说：“哲也君这次回来看起来有点憔悴呢。”  
　　“我没事的。”  
　　“是春天的感冒吗？”  
　　“……不是的。”  
　　那个事实连火神都还没告诉，没决定好该怎么安排，也不适合就在午饭的席间这么说出来，于是黑子只能勉强推脱母亲的关心。  
　　好在最后奶奶说话了：  
　　“那一定就是天气加工作原因了，人是会觉得累一点的，好好休息就好了嘛，不要紧。我们吃饭吧，哲君今天要吃多一点。”  
　　“是。”  
　　  
　　吃过午饭后，一家人坐在沙发上看电视，只有黑子陪着奶奶到院子里浇花。  
　　“哲君帮奶奶拿小剪刀来。”  
　　“好的。”  
　　这里让人看起来蓊蓊郁郁的杂乱景致在奶奶看来却总是有条理，黑子从小就看着她干脆利落地修剪掉没有必要的部分，一逮一个准。  
　　“奶奶真厉害。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“修剪花的时候，动作很干脆，感觉很厉害。”  
　　奶奶呵呵呵笑起来：“这有什么，你不是从小看到大的吗？小时候你还总是从地上拿我剪掉的边角料玩呢，你总是喜欢把树叶插在奶奶的头发上，还记不记得？”  
　　提起小时候的事情，黑子跟她一起笑起来。  
　　“其实呢，只要知道这盆花是什么样才是最好的形状，叶子要多密才好，树枝多长才好看，不会挡到别的地方去，不用想别的，这就知道什么应该剪掉了。犹犹豫豫多半是因为想着这边细长点是不是好看，剪成圆形好不好这样，其实让花自己长得好就最好看了不是吗？”  
　　“嗯。”一旦挑起奶奶的话头她就会滔滔不绝，不过黑子总是听得很认真。他凑近植株细细看，说道：“奶奶，这个花期是多久啊？”  
　　“春天过完了应该就掉了吧。”  
　　“有点可惜啊。”  
　　“你们怎么都这么说，”奶奶摇摇头，“这有什么好可惜的，谢了来年再开，更何况春天过完了，还有夏天的花，夏天过完了还有秋天，还嫌看不够吗。”  
　　黑子用手指戳戳花瓣上的水珠不说话。  
　　“你父母也是这样，总是可惜来可惜去的。”奶奶往客厅的方向瞥了一眼，暗笑道：“你知道他们前段日子为了什么就闹矛盾了吗？”  
　　“什么？”黑子觉得新奇，“我没见过他们吵架。”  
　　“不是吵架，是闹矛盾。”她一边背过身去浇花一边说，“你知道你爸爸戴的那个手表戴了十几年对吧？之前突然不知道为什么就坏掉了，叫你妈妈帮忙拿去修修，他想继续用，然后不知道怎么就被妈妈弄丢了。你妈妈不安了好几天，又不敢告诉他又不知道怎么办，你爸爸不知道发生了什么突然被冷落了就很委屈，两个人最后都同一天来找我诉苦……”  
　　“妈妈怎么会这样想？爸爸才不是因为这点小事就介意的男人。”  
　　“是啊，所以你看这些大人多好笑，”奶奶憋不住又笑起来，“最后还是说清楚了，什么事情都没有，白白劳神费力地担心好几天。为了一个找不回来的表浪费了几天的好心情才可惜呢。”  
　　最后奶奶总结道：“不管是什么事情什么结果，好好地讲出来一起商量才是一家人应该做的事。”  
　　“有人说人越老啊会活得越通透，听起来好像老掉了反而还赚到了一样。其实啊越老活得越幼稚，变得畏畏缩缩，年轻人才是更有勇气坦诚，所以说还是把心态保持年轻更好。世界上没什么比变得坦诚更聪明的事情了。”  
　　黑子总是觉得，自己更偏爱奶奶一定是有理由的，不止是隔代亲那样的说辞，黑子认为奶奶总是比别人都更加通透一些。  
　　“讲到这一点，”奶奶对黑子扬起别有含义的笑容，“我想你和大我君会做得比很多人都好。”  
　　“嗯。”黑子往火神的方向看过去，幸也正趴在他身上捣乱，火神与小鬼搏斗的样子很狼狈。“他是个好耀眼的人。”  
　　  
　　回家的时候已是傍晚，夕阳离去后整个浑厚的蓝色充斥在视野中，无云的空中已经冒出几粒星星，幸也骑在火神肩膀上用手指数它们有几颗，二号乖巧地被黑子牵着跟在后面。早春的傍晚仍然晴冷，微风拂过都让黑子泛起凉意。他用手搓了搓自己的手臂。  
　　火神问他：“冷吗？”  
　　“没什么，等下地铁里会暖和的。”  
　　“要不要我把外套给你？”  
　　“都说没什么了，而且穿那么多在地铁又会热。”  
　　“那就脱下来还给我啊。”  
　　黑子不说话，也没有别的表态，他们继续肩并肩行走。没多两步，火神手扶着幸也大腿，用向着黑子的那只手肘朝他晃了晃，意思是让黑子挽住他。  
　　“害羞什么，这里没有别人。”  
　　黑子这么做了。其实他很喜欢火神手臂上充实的肌肉触感，靠上去也软硬适中地舒服，火神身上散发出令人感到安心的气息也让人沉醉。  
　　“火神君。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“我有话要对你……”  
　　黑子没说完，就被火神的一声惊呼打断。幸也坏笑着，两只小手插进他后颈的衣领里面，用的大概是传说中的寒冰神掌。  
　　“臭老头接招！”  
　　“笨蛋！哪有人出手以后才喊的啊？”  
　　“汪！”二号跟着附和。  
　　幸也转头对着二号嘿嘿嘿笑起来。火神缓过来后长吁一口气，忿忿地咕囔：“不想带你出来了，带着臭小鬼就是麻烦！”  
　　“我想要个妹妹，以后带着妹妹出来玩！”  
　　“才不要！有你一个都够我受了，你再捣乱下次我只和哲也两个人出来就够了，不带你。”  
　　“臭老头最讨厌了！”  
　　“臭小鬼才讨厌呢！”  
　　“火神君请不要这么说。”每次需要同时教训两个人的时候，黑子就直接方便地用那个共有的姓氏称呼他们。  
　　“嘁——啊对了，你刚刚要说什么？”  
　　黑子垂下眼帘，沉默了好一会儿方再度开口：“我说，等下次来看爸爸的时候给他带块手表吧。”

　　幸也回到家勉强吃了几块清甜的炖南瓜充饥，黑子告诉他要留着肚子晚上一起去野餐。但小家伙估计这一点上随了火神，食量大，忍受饥饿对他来说是非常艰难的事，于是溜在厨房里磨着黑子撒娇。火神告诉他眼不见为净，不要待在厨房里看不到食物就不会嘴馋了，结果跑去阳台跟二号一起玩的幸也没多久又跑回来抗议：“凭什么二号的碗里就可以这么满！”  
　　还是黑子先心软了：“那幸也再吃一碗南瓜好吗？最后了噢，我们等一下就出发了。还有，答应我好好用勺子吃，不许弄脏衣服。”  
　　“嗯！”  
　　幸也接过碗露出甜甜的笑容。看着儿子捧着碗心满意足地离开，火神对黑子抱怨：  
　　“总是一说要你就给，也不要太惯着这家伙了。”  
　　“只是南瓜而已。  
　　“哼。”火神不满地瘪着嘴，手却搭上黑子的腰，“我说饿的时候你可只会盯着我叹气而已。”  
　　“哪有？而且你说这句话的意思跟幸也才不一样吧？大我君有事没事吃什么儿子的醋。”  
　　“唔……才没有！臭小鬼算什么我干嘛吃醋？笑破肠子。”  
　　“是肚子。”  
　　“随便啦。”火神把脸凑过去，“喏，哲也，我也饿了。”  
　　“姓火神的家伙都这么爱撒娇。”  
　　黑子捏住他的耳朵，然后往他脸上亲了一口。“这个算是垫肚子吧。”  
　　“那，”明明是先讨要的家伙却率先红了脸，火神盯着黑子说：“我什么时候可以吃饱？”  
　　黑子这才后知后觉意识到不妙，这个时候不应该给火神那种不清不楚的反应。  
　　“……我不知道。”这个回答似乎更加不妙。  
　　火神突然唉地叹了口气：“要是现在家里只有我们两个就好了。”  
　　“干嘛又说这种话？”  
　　“算了，没什么啦。”  
　　火神想说什么最后还是憋回去了，黑子也没有继续追问下去。火神的肚子实际上这会儿是真的有点饿了，他扭过头偷偷观察儿子的动向，趁他没往厨房看过来赶紧往嘴里塞了个番茄块。  
　　大人的正餐已经做好，黑子负责把它们打包起来。刚满三周岁的小孩子和大人相比吃东西要忌口更多，火神正在做专门给幸也吃的那份，边忙活边感叹说：“还真是幸福啊这家伙。”  
　　  
　　日本是樱花的国度，由南向北推进的樱前线在以往的这个时候其实已经到了即将离开东京的位置，已经过了樱花节，所以并不算是黄金的赏樱期范围。但是上个月繁忙的事务让诚凛众人根本无暇顾及什么花吹雪，他们已经快连灵魂都交付给部长下达的任务中去了。不知道是不是樱花之神心存怜悯，今年的樱景在他们所在的城市里专门停留多了那么一小段时间，也正因如此，为了犒劳大家连日加班的劳苦，部长组织了这么一次赏花会。  
　　但随着花期延长而停留的仍未散去的赏樱人潮对他们来说也是考验，尤其是在周末，因此能在晚上抢到这么一个视野不错的位置，相田丽子已经算是劳苦功高。何况洋洋洒洒的花瓣微雨中串着一排排橙黄色的灯笼和星光，这番景致未必输给标配的蓝天白云樱吹雪。  
　　因为是周末，赏樱公园这时候也依然熙熙攘攘，牵着的一个是小孩子，另一个又是爱莫名其妙消失的体质，火神不得不把身边的两个人看紧。啊还有一只狗。  
　　“火神！黑子！这里这里！”是小金井的声音。  
　　在人头攒动的黑影后面，火神勉勉强强看到了摇来摇去的一只手，走近看大家都已经到齐了。在外人跟前很有礼貌的幸也自觉奶声奶气地鞠躬打招呼：“叔叔好，丽子桑好久不见。”  
　　“汪！”  
　　小金井说：“哇！幸也来了，啊还有二号！太好了到齐了！”  
　　“咿呀——！我也好久没见到你了！”丽子兴奋地把幸也抱在怀里，“小幸也今天戴了蓝色的棒球帽真帅气！”  
　　“因为是奶奶给的，就戴上了。”  
　　“部长还是老样子，一看到幸也就这么开心。”  
　　相田松开幸也，又摸摸二号的脑袋：“那当然了，有时候真是嫉妒火神黑子，好像全世界可爱的家伙都在他们那里了。”  
　　“哈？这是什么意思啊——报告！”  
　　“哈哈哈哈……是吧！”小金井又盯着水户部莫名其妙地自己说笑起来，他转过头对大家说：“水户部说很久不见幸也感觉长大了很多！”  
　　日向好像已经喝了点酒，说出像长辈一样的话：“一段时间不见幸也好像又长高了啊，快要看着你从小孩子变成男子汉了。”  
　　“日向你都没谈过恋爱，一来就摆什么长辈架子啊？”  
　　“穿着浴衣，太好了。就是这个！”  
　　“土田你刚跟女朋友订婚不要那么嚣张，还有伊月你闭嘴！”  
　　木吉问道：“话说火神你也太慢了吧？都干嘛去了？”  
　　“去了趟黑子家回来得晚，做吃的做了很久。而且都怪木吉你把位置说得不清不楚的——报告。”  
　　一家三口在空位处坐下来，火神把拎着的大篮子往中间一摆，从外形上看，不知道别人带来的食物全部加起来有没有他们一家带的多。  
　　“呜哇！多过头了吧！”  
　　“降旗君请不要低估人类的食量，这里可是有两个火神君在呢。”  
　　“喂！哲也你这话很让人窝火啊！”  
　　木吉说着“你们还是一样爱吵架啊”边要往杯里倒酒，他也跟日向一样已经喝得微醺，顿了几下才发现酒瓶子已经空掉了。“啊。”  
　　降旗帮他说：“没有酒了啊！”  
　　“有啊，”火神从大篮子里掏出两瓶清酒，“我们带来了。”  
　　日向微醺地凑过来，借着火神的手握住细细端详瓶身：“万——寿，火神你带什么老爷爷的酒啊。”  
　　“是黑子的父亲送的，我觉得味道还行啊。”  
　　“这不是挺好的嘛，我在家爷爷过生日的时候也有这个噢。”木吉笑着，手上啵一声开了酒瓶，又不知道是故意还是醉糊涂了，说了句：“火神小朋友，过来帮大叔吃一点抹茶蛋糕吧。”  
　　“……哈？”火神不出意外地一阵恶寒。在外面的大家称呼儿子是叫名字的，只有叫他才会说火神。  
　　幸也凑过来就要伸手去篮子里，被火神拦住后指着某个东西说道：“大我快把我的便当给我！”小小的身体越过自己的位置挤到黑子跟前，一时间头晕虚弱突然袭来，黑子一头栽倒在火神身上。  
　　“哲也！怎么了吗？”  
　　火神马上丢下手里的东西去扶黑子的肩膀，只见黑子睫毛翻了翻，很快便悠悠醒转过来。  
　　“突然间头晕了一下，现在没事了。”  
　　被吓一跳的火神仍然坚持去摸他的额头试探温度，反复确认没事以后才算松一口气。幸也愣愣盯住黑子似乎把吃东西的事情吓得忘记了，小小的手搭在黑子的手臂上。火神把食盒与果汁摆在幸也面前，并叮嘱他：“坐好一点不要总是靠到黑子身上。”  
　　位置坐得稍微靠近的福田与河原目睹一切，关切道：“真的还好吗黑子？刚刚看你的脸色都不太对劲啊。”  
　　“是啊，这个时候也是容易感冒的季节，生病了不要吹风了才好。”  
　　“不用担心，只是疲劳而已。”  
　　向二人致意谢谢关心后，黑子低头却看到小家伙红褐色的瞳孔饱含担忧与歉意朝他看过来。深知儿子心思的黑子露出让人放心的笑容，挪过去从背后把他整个人揽进怀里。  
　　“让我看看大我君都做了什么好吃的给幸也。”  
　　幸也将目光收到便当上，黑子轻轻呼一口气吹掉他头顶的花瓣，红发之下凉凉的耳朵被落下的樱花染上粉色。黑子盯着儿子头顶的发旋沉默一会儿后，弯腰靠住他小小的肩膀，脸贴脸地说道：  
　　“幸也今天为什么突然说想要小妹妹呢？”  
　　“噢！河内君的妈妈每天放学以后，都会带着小妹妹去接他回家，可以摸摸妹妹的头牵着她回家，感觉很帅气。”  
　　说出自己想法的小男孩羞赧地红了脸，但是还是露出笑容大大方方地说给黑子听。  
　　黑子忍不住亲亲他本来就在发烫的小耳朵，表扬道：“那就是想要照顾别人了，我们幸也已经是有担当的男子汉了呢。”  
　　“/////唔……嗯！”  
　　“抱歉，幸也，”黑子突然蹭蹭他的脸说：“我们让你感到寂寞了吧？”  
　　幸也不太懂黑子为什么突然要这么说，懵懵地看了他一眼。想了想又撅起嘴巴说：“可是大我说小孩子麻烦！”  
　　黑子满怀心事地低叹一声：“是呢。”  
　　“唔……臭老头总是这样的！”  
　　黑子看他五官故意扭紧的表情知道这孩子是在故意逗他开心，心情也因此稍有释然。在听到幸也肚子咕咕的叫声后两个人一起笑起来，黑子摸着儿子的肚皮，往便当盒里指道：  
　　“你看，那个是熊猫形状的饭团，可爱吧？”  
　　“可爱。”幸也红着脸附和道。  
　　“大我君手很巧吧？他知道幸也喜欢熊猫就专门做了这个。”  
　　幸也轻轻点了点头后，黑子夹起那个小饭团喂给他。  
　　“好吃！”幸也终于露出大大的火神版笑容。  
　　火神在把食物一一拿出来的同时，部长相田也在那边兴致勃勃地要跟大家分享她的手作便当。一听到幸也的那声“好吃”她就注意过来，冲他招着手笑道：  
　　“来！小幸也！丽子要第一个给你尝尝我亲手做的饭团噢！”  
　　几乎所有人的注意力都被这句话吸引。  
　　往事历历在目，黑子永远忘不了第一次尝到部长厨艺的那个晚上的理由，除了和火神的初吻和惊险的会议室挑战外，就是实在深刻的全体食物中毒的教训。懵懵懂懂的幸也刚要伸手去抓，就被黑子一下抓住收回，整个人被抱着往后退了好几步。眼尖的日向也在幸也伸手的一瞬间把那个饭团抢到手里。  
　　对自己的厨艺毫无自知之明的部长还诧异道：“要是日向君想吃我这里还有的是干嘛要跟幸也抢？”  
　　正当日向陷入要不要实话实说的困难境地时，旁边传来一句：  
　　“秋刀鱼，三枚！”  
　　只有坐在他旁边的伊月没有留意到这边的情况，把握住逃生机会的日向将饭团塞到他嘴里。“……闭、闭嘴伊月！”  
　　“真是的。明明你自己那里还有那么多食物，干嘛要抢幸也的！”部长瞪了日向一眼，又马上转回来对幸也笑道：“没关系，小幸也我们这里还有很多，再来一个……”  
　　日向握住了部长的手。  
　　“不、不要，部长。”一滴冷汗从他额角滑落，他推了推眼睛，神色视死如归。“请把你亲手做的都留给我们，毕竟……幸也他还是个孩子啊。”  
　　“是啊，部长！幸也他不管怎么说也只有三岁！实在是太可怜了！”  
　　“部长请冷静下来！小孩子是无辜的！”  
　　“你们这帮臭家伙不要把人家说得像要给人下毒的女巫一样！”丽子抄起面前基本上是无法食用的饭团往日向脸上拍去，这下谁都别想吃到相田部长的手作料理了。  
　　黑子和火神同时松了一口气，被日向前辈和大家救了一命。火神两指钳住幸也肉嘟嘟的小脸低声冲他说：“记住了臭小鬼，今天大叔们为你做的这些可是救命之恩啊。”  
　　  
　　起风了。  
　　仰头正好能看见星星点点下悬挂着的灯笼飘飘荡荡，晃影将路过的花瓣都染上热腾腾的橘黄色。冬天的雪花夏天的雨，好像繁星总爱以这种洋洋洒洒的姿态降临世间，此刻也是春天独有的场景。黑子端着幸也的柑橘果汁代替清酒小口小口地啜饮，大家围在一起热热闹闹的气氛稍稍缓解了黑子心中积郁，别人不是在喝酒就是在三三两两地闲聊，一旁的两个火神君正在为最后一块肉大脑袋抵着小脑袋争执。  
　　黑子莫名其妙想起来火神说的那句“这家伙天生就是派来跟我抢的吧”，不禁莞尔，但想想也是，幸也和火神实在是太相似了，他们的性格就像两只同款却同边的球鞋一样不搭调。火神曾经热切地盼望这个孩子能够更像黑子，但是胎毛是红色的这一点似乎就预示了什么，更随着幸也渐渐长大，火神才完全接受了“儿子唯一继承了黑子的一点就是爱跟自己作对”的事实。  
　　但一码归一码，黑子能肯定的是，火神一定是个好父亲。怀上幸也的时候也是个意外，当时他们相识也不过短短几个月，工作也才刚刚稳定下来，即使凭着爱情结了番，但要养育一个孩子对他们来说也绝对是需要经过慎重考虑的事情。可当他把这个事实告诉火神以后，对方只花了一秒钟的时间来惊愕，然后用一个热热的、紧紧的拥抱证明他真正的心情。  
　　“谢谢你，黑子。”火神当时只说了这么一句话。并且过不很久他就正式对黑子提出了求婚。  
　　在那之后，刚结婚的头一个月，将为人父的火神却比谁都更像个孩子，看得出来他从里到外从脚趾头到头发丝都散发出高兴。每天晚上睡觉的时候他会兴冲冲地捧着黑子毫无变化的肚子对幸也说话，对日语笨嘴拙舌的火神说到词穷字尽后换英语，絮絮叨叨地又半天后终于什么也说不出来了，又捧着黑子平坦的小腹不停地落下亲吻，直到黑子抱怨以前都不觉得厌烦。  
　　说到底，幸也学会的第一个词就是“Taiga”，在他的周岁宴上，当着众人的面把这份应得的荣耀赠与火神。火神当时接过黑子的手帕对他说，一定不许把他哭的这件事告诉别人，幸也都不行，永远不能说。  
　　塞满黑子一脑袋思绪的两个家伙战况看来是已经结束，幸也圆鼓鼓油津津的嘴角昭告着胜利，搂着二号在别的大人之间笑个不停。没有人看过他这边来，黑子不知道是不是喝果汁也能喝醉了，还是坐得久了身体麻木，但黑子也不希望由于自己的原因就这么回家，终止幸也和大家的聚餐。他阖上眼睛迎风仰头饱吸一口馥郁的空气后，感觉到新鲜的力量在体内流动，稍稍恢复了一点神气。  
　　再睁眼，刚好碰上火神望过来的眼神，黑子对他一笑，火神的脸在动动荡荡的光影间就有迹可循地泛起红晕。  
　　还来不及让黑子感叹他可爱的反应，火神突然就用力地拉住他的手臂，虔诚而认真地请求。  
　　“跟我来。”他说，“就我们俩。”  
　　  
　　那对赤诚的瞳孔告诉黑子，他没有别的选择。  
　　他们迎着风不需要奔跑，从耳边穿透过的清风就足够驰骋，十指相扣的左手右手就足够传达彼此的温度。头顶的灯笼朝着行进的反方向晃来晃去，像一串串橙黄色的火光摇曳，伴着风卷住洋洋洒洒的花瓣共舞。火神拉着黑子穿过人与闹，往灯火稀疏的方向行进，在最后一点橙黄色的碎瓣擦过火神深色的发梢后，它在寂静中变成樱色落在黑子浅色的头顶。他们已经把灯火通明的喧闹甩在后面。  
　　火神把他拉到一棵树后面突然停下，黑子还来不及错愕，就被裹紧一个紧紧的、热热的拥抱里。耳边火神的喘息让风都变得静默了，对方熟悉的味道里掺杂着清甜，黑子回抱住他，几欲压窒的力道反而令人安心。在这个贪婪的拥抱结束后，火神也没有给他回应——既想不出说些什么好，也没有必要，黑子什么都懂。  
　　黑子的手指在火神发间摩挲，故意说道：“火神君专门拉我出来就是为了在这里抱抱啊。”  
　　“这样不是很好嘛，多难得啊？”火神像只满足于被爱抚的大猫咪一样，更用力地埋进黑子的肩窝。  
　　“也对。”黑子凑近火神的耳朵说，“现在这里，只有你和我。”  
　　火神抬起脑袋，然后他们在暗夜里看着彼此闪闪发亮的眼睛会心一笑，额头靠在一起，相抵着支撑彼此的重量。  
　　“幸也听到你这么说会哭的啊。”  
　　“火神君也会心疼吗？你平常还不都在他面前说这样的话吗？”  
　　“别在这种时候教训我啦。”  
　　火神低下头，像是想用接吻的动作封住黑子的话。黑子抬起脸准备迎合他，在期待感挥发到极致的前一秒，火神的唇却停在一个无限近又无限远的距离，两个人都没有闭眼，黑子的睫毛痒酥酥地扫在火神脸上。火神最后坏笑起来的时候，黑子推开了他。  
　　“哲也，我饿了。”  
　　火神故意把之前在厨房里的那个话题延续下去，然而黑子不买账。  
　　“大我君嘴里都是酒的味道。”  
　　“干嘛啊？我还没亲到你呢！”  
　　“我闻到你的呼吸了。”  
　　“那不是很正常的事吗？你不会说你自己一点都没喝吧？”  
　　“我当然没喝了。”  
　　“怎么可能？为什么！”  
　　“……哪有什么为什么，就是没有喝。”  
　　黑子讪讪地说不出个所以然来。  
　　“这样啊。”  
　　火神也不跟他争辩下去，把黑子圈在怀里满意地哼哼起来，到后来直接哼起了歌。黑子听辨出那是火神在某个时期经常爱哼的美国民谣，跟很多经典的美国式歌曲一样，轻快顺耳的旋律和舒服的行板。声音里有令人安心的力量，也许不是来自旋律本身，而恰恰来自声音之外的沉默。  
　　一曲结束后，黑子靠在他怀里要求安可，结果火神竟然得意到笑起来。  
　　“笑什么？”  
　　“我以前唱这首歌哄你和幸也睡觉的。”  
　　“什么时候？”  
　　“是你怀着幸也的时候，那时候你心情总是容易不安，我第一次唱给你听就是这样哄你睡觉啊。”火神手指抵住黑子正饱含着生命力的肚子，“那时候幸也还在这里，我唱完了你也是这样要我再唱一次。”  
　　黑子想起来了，那时候幸也还在肚子里动了一下，他以这个由头说着“幸也喜欢听”，要求火神再唱一次。幸也还是宝宝的时候，火神也常常哼这首歌哄他睡觉。  
　　“火神君还记得这种事情。”  
　　“那当然了。”火神搂紧了黑子开始一一细数，“从第一次遇见你到和你确认关系的晚上，你对我说怀孕的时候，给幸也起名字，知道他是男孩子的时候，幸也出生的时候，还有他在周岁宴上第一次叫出我的名字……啊总之还有很多，我都记得。跟你们在一起的全部，我都想努力记住——我加油！”  
　　“真是笨蛋火神君。”  
　　“哈？你说什么……”  
　　黑子鼻头发酸。既为火神带着点笨拙又十分真挚的告白，也为自己最近对他作下无故的猜忌和由此而来的所有不必要的不安，为他的火神君如此真诚炽热，为自己让自己承受了无故的委屈而委屈。先前那样令黑子情绪化的冲动再一次涌起，但他这一次选择拥抱火神。  
　　“火神君，”黑子握住火神的手郑重道，“虽然感觉这样说有点不太恰当，但是，如果我说我闯祸了，怎么办？”  
　　“……什么叫怎么办啊？不是、你闯什么祸了？”  
　　“我怀孕了。”  
　　黑子在火神怔住的瞬间又补上一串说辞：“……那天我事后就忘记了，对不起，所以这个月到现在都还没有发情，也是……这个原因。”  
　　此刻沉默变得让人焦灼。  
　　黑子在收声后无限接近于零微秒的时间内感到后悔，随后火神的瞳孔在他眼前无限放大，那声几乎不能耳闻的惊呼仿佛在耳畔停留了无限接近于永恒的时间，黑子仿佛能用肉眼观测到火神毛孔张开的瞬间，然后火神的喉结上下滚动。那个瞬间黑子眼中的火神产生了千万个无法描述的、无形的反应，它们汇聚在黑子眼底，让他感到后悔，让他头皮发麻，仿佛每个饱含着电流的樱花瓣从发梢直击到脚跟，刺穿地底。  
　　在无限接近于零的这个瞬间过去以后，黑子意识到自己应该说下去。  
　　“我知道这很突然，是我的疏忽，很抱歉，火神君对不起……”  
　　听着黑子反常的稍显慌乱的解释，火神终于有了点什么反应，他用一个紧紧的热热的拥抱打断黑子，下巴抵住那个容易胡思乱想的脑袋，一把一把撸顺他的头发。  
　　“什么时候？”火神的声音听起来比黑子在那个瞬间的判断来得从容，但并不平淡，“为什么是你闯祸了？为什么要说那么多对不起？”  
　　黑子还以为笨蛋火神什么时候学会咄咄逼人地反问了，赌气地抬头瞪他才看清那是很认真的表情，于是黑子也认真地逐一解释给他听：  
　　“……没有套套那天我很任性地做了不是时候的事情，一时兴起以后，忘记吃药了。后来觉得没精神状态很奇怪，也疏忽了，直到发情期什么反应都没有我才意识到不对……那天去医院就是为了这个，没有告诉你，我以为你讨厌这样……”黑子流水账地说了一大堆也没能引出自己真正想说的话，最后长吁一口气直接说，“对不起火神君，虽然知道这不是时候，但我也希望这个孩子留下来。”  
　　“不要道歉啦。”黑子听到火神在他耳朵旁重重叹了一口气，然后脑袋顶被他亲了一下，火神说：“啊我要先说什么好？总之，我会很高兴的……和你生育小孩子这种事。”  
　　“真的吗？可是你现在讲话听起来一点也不高兴。”  
　　黑子不希望火神是妥协才做的决定，他希望火神和他一起满怀期待地迎接这个生命，就像幸也得到的待遇一样。  
　　“嗯，我现在是很郁闷。”  
　　“抱歉……”  
　　“该抱歉的人是我，黑子，”火神松开紧搂的手臂，捧住黑子的脸与他对视。“是我让你不安了吗？”  
　　黑子拼命摇头。  
　　火神的拇指擦过他尚且干涩的眼角，说道：“黑子对不起。”  
　　“一直以来坦诚的那一方都是你，我都被你惯坏了，被人叫成笨蛋火神叫久了就真的不愿意过脑子想东西了。”  
　　“所以，拜托了哲也，你不说出来的话我这个笨蛋是怎么也无法猜到你的烦恼的。我希望能分担你的所有事情，不管是烦恼还是别的什么，幸也也好，还是这个孩子，都不是你闯的祸，他也是我的。这是幸福的意外，就像个礼物。”  
　　“我唯一愿意用脑子解决的事情，大概就是想让你知道我有多喜欢你。”  
　　“我喜欢你噢，黑子，下次再东想西想以前拜托先想想这一点。”  
　　“不过，你啊，什么时候才能不老是东想西想呢？”  
　　也许是火神的声音太温定坚实充满力量，也许是他的表情，也许只是黑子自己不稳定的情绪再次发作的缘故，哽咽突然扼住他的喉咙，比芥末更难以控制的敏感刺激鼻腔和泪腺。  
　　在黑子掉眼泪以前火神命令道：“好啦，不许哭。”  
　　“……才没有。”  
　　结果刚说完就扑喇喇掉出来了。  
　　“噢——”  
　　“……都是火神君的错。”  
　　“是。”火神吻了吻黑子咸涩的眼角，他们再次相拥，“就是这样对我撒娇才好。”  
　　黑子偷偷把眼泪都蹭到火神的衣服上，然后一鼓作气把鼻涕吸溜回去，他听到火神在耳边嗤嗤地笑出来，就用脑袋凶巴巴地顶了一下他的肩膀。可不管怎么佯装恼怒，眼下的反应看起来都像是撒娇，好像在这时候黑子也变成了火神的孩子，火神身上的气息令他安心。  
　　火神总是让他安心，然后又让他动心。  
　　即使置身黑暗也能感觉到风过后的纷纷扬扬，每棵树都裹着炽热的心脏，这种饱含生命力量的热度从心口蔓延到所有枝梢根丝，直达因渴望被亲吻而飘落的每一片花瓣。在微风的窸窸窣窣里，他们试图接吻。火神吮吸黑子的舌尖，那里有着带柑橘果汁味道的绵软触感，柔软地填补了“珍贵的二人时光的缺失”。一吻结束后呼吸到的第一口清冷空气里带着莫大的满足，相对无言的对视停留了无限长又无限短的时间。  
　　远处的喧闹在这里和风声树叶声融合在一起变成白噪音，如果没有别的来打破结界一样的静谧，他们可能就要这么站上一个永恒。  
　　黑子突然推开火神转身往灯火通明的方向看过去。  
　　“二号？”  
　　“什么啊哪有二号……”  
　　“汪！”远远地传来好像回应的叫声。  
　　火神粗鲁地感叹道：“……你的耳朵还真厉害啊！是狗吗？”  
　　“请火神君谨慎地措辞。”  
　　接着是簌簌的枝叶颤抖的声音。  
　　“臭老头！哲也——！”幸也的叫声伴随着哒哒脚步向他们靠近，一点橙光也跟着移动，好像从喧闹的明亮中飞出来的一粒光点。  
　　直到他靠近他们才看清那是幸也提着的灯笼，二号跟在他脚边愉快地打转，幸也一跑过来就扑进黑子怀里去，任凭灯笼挂在树枝上甩来甩去。  
　　“好危险啊！你这臭小鬼！怎么自己跑出来？”火神心有余悸地拿下那个灯笼，脱口而出就是埋怨，好像刚刚那个对着黑子好不容易脱胎换骨的完美情人火神君又消失不见了。  
　　幸也理所当然地冲他嚷嚷：“讨厌！你又偷偷把哲也带走！”  
　　“你不是和丽子玩得很开心吗？我只是和大我君出来说说话而已。”黑子一下下顺着幸也因为拼命跑步还在大喘气的背，“你也不懂事，怎么一个人跑出来了？”  
　　“因为哲也突然不见了，二号就带我来这里了！”  
　　二号摇摇尾巴得意地叫了一声。  
　　“降旗叔叔本来在后面跟着我的，但是跑着跑着就不见了。”  
　　“哈？”火神想了想，把手里的灯笼塞回给幸也手里，然后把小家伙高高抱起，“找一下，找得到吗？降旗叔叔在哪儿呐？”  
　　幸也边咯咯笑边嚷嚷着：“我找不到！”  
　　黑子说：“我用短信联系他。”  
　　“噢。”火神看着黑子笑了笑，“那我们回去吧。来走，二号先在前面带路！”  
　　“汪！”  
　　幸也趴坐在火神的臂弯里，火神另一只手挽住黑子，他们跟着二号摇摇摆摆的屁股，沿着来时的路往明亮的人间走去，头顶是星辰。  
　　“对了幸也，”走着走着，火神突然掂掂他的小屁股，“我记得你今天说想要小妹妹是不是啊？”  
　　  
　　等他们回到席间，降旗已经比他们早到一步正坐着喝茶。木吉和日向正在吵吵嚷嚷地争夺一只空酒瓶，估计已经醉到迷迷糊糊了，丽子在他们之间调解看起来忙得不可开交，剩下的人倒也都在悠闲地闲聊，一派已经酒足饭饱的架势。最先听到幸也笑声的降旗马上抬起头冲他埋怨：  
　　“幸也你这小鬼跑得也太快了吧？”  
　　小家伙从火神身上跳下来冲他比了个鬼脸。“Rue……是大叔太慢啦！”  
　　降旗掷下茶杯抻着脖子歪头瞪眼地抗议道：“都说了多少遍不要叫大叔——火神黑子你们管不管！”  
　　“他在家一口一个臭老头地叫我，哲也老护着这家伙谁都没办法。”  
　　“哪有，不乖的时候我也是会教他的。”  
　　伊月也看过来：“啊，火神和黑子回来了！”  
　　丽子从混乱中抽出空来瞪他们：“什么嘛！不声不响地就消失了，你们两个怎么能把幸也一个人撇下来！”  
　　“那还不是丽子你……嗝，当时抱着人家的小孩子不放手啊。”  
　　“日向你自己不也是拼命抓住人家讲什么战国武将嘛？你们俩这么喜欢小孩子就赶快去结……”  
　　丽子往木吉脸上恶狠狠地掷了一个橘子，脸红得像要冒蒸汽：“你们两个醉鬼能不能给我闭嘴消停一下啊！真是的……讨厌死了我干嘛要组织你们这些人出来自找罪受！”  
　　土田估计也是借着酒劲笑着说：“部长算啦，他们是酒后失言，等到睡醒一觉起来根本就记不得自己都在这时候说过什么了。”  
　　小金井用手肘碰了碰火神偷笑说：“你看，部长他们明明是前辈，结果在这个问题上你和黑子可是超前一大步呢。”  
　　然后不知道是不是酒意使然，小金井抄起身边水户部的手，端起架子装模作样道：  
　　“——我和黑子，有事情要向大家宣布！”  
　　“噢噢噢超像的！”  
　　河原附和道：“是啊，看看你和黑子，我记得你们宣布结婚的时候才认识半年多而已吧……他们这个年纪，都不知道在一起共事多久了，这个反应还纯情得像个高中生一样，这时候你和黑子都有一个孩子了……”  
　　絮絮叨叨没完没了，靠在火神怀里的幸也突然开口打了个岔：  
　　“是两个。”  
　　“汪！”  
　　福田摸着二号的肚子笑他：“幸也才是小孩子，二号不能算啦。”  
　　没想到幸也却很认真地坚持。  
　　“就是两个！”他托着腮帮子扬起音调说，“虽然我想要小妹妹，但是大我说就算是小弟弟也要好好照顾噢！”  
　　所有人的注意力都被吸引过来，这场面显然比刚才丽子的料理更诱人。  
　　“……什么意思？诶？”这种时候也只有丽子第一个反应过来。  
　　树梢又凛凛撒下一抔花雨，映着灯笼橙光像被风卷下的点点星辰，朝着花瓣散去的方向微微牵动发丝衣角。火神摸索到黑子的手，十指互嵌，没有视线交汇，但是他们心意相通。  
　　接着他深吸一口气，说道：  
　　“我和黑子，有件事要告诉大家。”

END


End file.
